


EXTREME COOKING

by phoenixjustice



Series: adult!Lambo/Tsuna drabble-verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, slight Ryouhei/Bianchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set post-TYL!arc. sort of sequel to TYL TYB TMI. </p><p>She shrugs, stirring something at the stove, which bubbled and smelled rather strangely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXTREME COOKING

~*~ EXTREME COOKING! ~*~

He bursts into the Sawada household, eyes gleaming. Not seeing anyone,  
he runs for the kitchen. He sees the woman known as Bianchi there.

"You!" He points at her. She turns around, brow raised. "Where is  
Sawada-san?! I wanted to take him to see the Boxing Match at Nami Arena!  
It's for the heavyweight belt!"

She shrugs, stirring something at the stove, which bubbled and smelled  
rather strangely...

"He went off somewhere with Lambo. He kept hitting him with the Bazooka  
too, strangely enough..."

He stalks up to her, not understanding half that statement. He sizes her up.

"I'll just have to take you then!" he exclaims. "And you'll see just how  
extreme and awesome it is!!"

He pulls her by the hand and drags her out the door.

~*~


End file.
